wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Heep
Heep MacDuncan was a gnaw wolf from the River Pack of the MacDuncan clan. He is now an Outclanner'', as he runs away to the Outermost in Shadow'Shadow WolfWolf. In Spirit Wolf, he is shown as an "alpha" of some Outclanners and is teaching them Description ﻿Heep is yellow male wolf without a tail. It is mentioned in Lone Wolf that his hip is crooked, too. He has yellow eyes that barely have a trace of the luminous green of the true wolves of the Beyond. Heep may be a ''vyrrwolf ''beacuse of that. He has a black nose and a nick in his tooth, which made his gnawing was very sloppy. Family Caila/Aliac- Mate Addan- Birth Pup History Lone Wolf Heep is seen at a byrrgis, being observed by Faolan. He is nipped at and bitten for trying to get food. His name is not known at the time. Heep was also seen near the end of the book. He was ordered by Duncan MacDuncan to bring his bone with the story of the survived pup, Faolan, who has jumped over the fire trap that was set up. Heep delivered it between the chieftain and Faolan, even though the carving was not finished. Faolan disapproved of the carving Heep had madefor it was very sloppy and unfinished. Shadow Wolf Heep first appears in one of the first chapters, as a sweeper in the byrrgis. Heep appeares throughout the story competing in the gaddergnaw. Once, when he and the other gnaw wolves were gnawing in a circle, Edme compares the wolf definition of scrape to the cougar definition, Heep bites her on her ear, causing it to bleed and the other gnaw wolves to stand up to Heep by showing dominance to him. Later, near the end, Heep tried to blame Faolan for killing a malcadh. ''They then find out he was the culprit, and he runs into the Outermost, where he currently is. 'Spirit Wolf Heep appears in Spirit Wolf, when he is a new father, he has one pup named Abban. His mate's name is Aliac, who is Caila. When he feels the earthquake, his tail is mended. Heep is overflowed with joy. Personality Heep is a gnaw wolf who is missing his tail. He is also described by most wolves as too humble, even for a gnaw wolf. Heep holds a grudge against Faolan and thinks of himself as better. According to Faolan, one of his teeth used for slicing is chipped so that it leaves a mark in bone and makes a noise that annoys Faolan during the gaddergnaw. ''Heep does this to make sure Faolan gets the lowest score during the ''byrrgis, believing that only a member of the MacDuncan Clan could ever be elected to join the watch. When, in truth, Faolan is a member of the MacDuncan Clan. The reason Heep thinks he isn't is that Faolan was born outside of the border, so in Heep's eye, Faolan is not a true MacDuncan . Faolan also gnaws better then any other gnaw wolf and the story bone carved in the gaddergnaw by the gnaw wolves counts more than the byrrgis . Heep thought that if he could get rid of Faolan, he could have a chance of winning. Later, he frames Faolan for the death of a malcadh . The Sark reveals that Heep is the culprit because his teeth left marks on the bones. He runs away and tries to get Thunderheart's bone. Faolan finds him with two Outclanners and runs them away. In Spirit Wolf however, when the earthquake strikes, Heep's tail is mended back. Heep is overflowed with joy and happiness and flicks it back and forth and will make his mate, Aliac/Caila, spend hours grooming it. Trivia *On the cover of Shadow Wolf, Heep is thought to be the wolf displayed in the background behind Faolan. This would be logical, since Heep is against Faolan throughout the story. But if you look closely in the lower right hand corner of the back cover you will see a yellow tail there, the yellow wolf shown is snarling, therefore his tail would be held out in aggression, even though it is not held out he does have a tail to hold out. *As stated by K.L. in the Authors Note for Shadow Wolf, Heep is based of the fictional Uriah Heep, created by Charles Dickens in his masterpiece David Copperfield. *Heep's mate is Aliac, or known before as Caila. He also has a pup named Addan. Category:Males Category:Malcadhs Category:Gnaw Wolves Category:Outclanners Category:MacDuncan Wolves Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:Lone Wolf Characters Category:Possibly dead Category:Wolves Category:Outclanner Category:Main Characters Category:Characters that have killed another character of the same species Category:Spirit Wolf Characters Category:Wolves of the Beyond